


楚赵

by Maria233



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria233/pseuds/Maria233
Summary: 没有文笔，随便写写，不喜慎入，属性不明，因为是随便写写，就只憋出了3000多（哭了）暂且是忠犬攻X清冷（误）心狠手辣受





	楚赵

初识  
赵君明是山庄的主人，家里还有一个弟弟，名叫赵辰。但在赵君明15岁的时候其父母被仇家寻仇，不幸双亡。继而，仇家想要灭了赵家满门，赵君明和赵辰被管家藏在了密道里。好在赵家的世交沽家及时派人来支援，但是赵家里的人所剩无几。由于赵君明是家里的大少爷，他只能扛上这曾经辉煌但现今破败不堪的家业。毕竟赵辰当时才10岁，赵君明必须承担起这背负家业的责任。至此，他在心中懵懵懂懂期待的江湖梦就此拉开了序幕。沽家看赵家的辉煌不再，出于世家交情，他们把王宵派到赵家，去辅佐赵君明重振家业。  
楚相逢第一次看到赵君明是在赵君明16岁时，赵君明去拜访沽家长辈们，去感谢他们当年的援助。楚相逢则是在任务中经过沽家，给沽家带了一句口信。楚相逢刚出门，便看到一个身着白衣的少年郎意气风发地踏进门口。当时楚相逢心里便有一种麻麻酥酥的感觉，艹，这是男的吧？怎么比女的长得都带劲。

辗转  
之后，楚相逢向沽家的长辈们打听赵君明的身份。再之后，楚相逢每次出任务时，都会绕远到赵家去看一眼赵君明。赵君明在家里跟在外的脸色根本是天壤之别。在外，他对人都笑脸相迎；而在家里，赵君明很少笑，只有看到一个十来岁小男孩的时候，他的脸才会有一丝动容。小男孩在王宵的指导下开始练武。而赵君明仿佛闲来无事，倚在一旁阶梯的扶手上，静静地看着小男孩练习。有时他看得很认真，会在小男孩受伤时，露出紧张的表情；但有时，他仿佛置身他处，在原地盯着小男孩的身影，思绪万千，像是在回忆什么。“这小美人看谁呢，怎么这么多表情？平常脸上都不怎么……哪个小子有这么好的福气？”  
又过了几年，赵君明渐渐变了，他对对赵家有利的“贵人”们一直都是笑脸相迎，而对那些无用的人都不会正眼去看。别人说，他这是趋炎附势；但还有人说，他其实还是两面三刀。别人有用时，他好酒好菜地招待着，恨不得自己去“伺候”；但一旦无用，他的脸面就像寒冰一般，又恢复成不痛不痒的姿态。而赵君明也曾听到过这些靡靡之音，他把自己关到房间里一下午，没有一丝动静。赵辰一度以为他哥哥可能死在房间里了，那一下午都在王宵的屋里跟王宵待在一起，尽管王宵没有理会他。就在那个下午之后，赵君明性情大变，不再理会外面对他极尽讽刺的人，而是遣人去暗中设计，报复那些嘲笑过他甚至他的家族的人。大家在世上都图口饭吃，图个好日子享，谁有比得过谁。既然你们没有满足于现状，那我就要想办法让你明白人生的真谛。  
同是这几年，楚相逢参加的组织正暗地里进行一次反叛。他准备在经历这场叛乱之后，回去找赵君明，他想认识他，想了解他。在这次叛乱中，他付出了很大的代价，甚至性命。那时他想，要是这样死了多遗憾，他还没跟那个白衣少年互通过姓名。

再遇  
楚相逢再遇赵君明，是在一家青楼之中。赵君明身着应景的华服，打扮得像是在青楼里接客的小倌。不过才17岁的少年，化上妆后俨然如若当年楚相逢第一次见他的那般岁数。楚相逢在门外忍住惊讶，继而忍住怒气，想要知道赵君明到底为何在此地，有何目的。楚相逢突然看到这个房间的名称，倒是自己不得不进了，因为这就是别人跟他约见的地方。  
楚相逢进了房间后，看到赵君明卧在床榻上，瞥了一眼后就立刻转过头来。镇定片刻后，楚相逢朗声问道：“你是何人，约我见面的那人呢？”赵君明从床上下来，走近楚相逢，微微抬头打量了他一下，答道：“我是在这等着服侍客人的，嗯……”赵君明清了清嗓子，又问：“足下是？”楚相逢在心底暗笑，顶着这么个妆，声音还是这么强硬，任谁都不会认为他是个小倌。就算是，也是个高岭之花啊。“我就是来赴约的，我叫楚相逢。”楚相逢笑道。“看样子你等的客人应该是我，你叫什么？”“我叫赵宵。”  
隔壁的王宵突然打了个喷嚏，嘟囔道：“妈的，肯定是赵辰那小子，又趁着老子不在家骂老子呢。”王宵奉赵君明的命令，跟着赵君明离开山庄后，心中大喜，“不用再整天教赵辰那个混小子了，真是一身轻松啊！”王宵跟着赵君明来到青楼门前，心中一喜，一脸坏笑：‘干什么呀，我来你们家这么久，现在才想起来犒劳我吗……等等，老子也不是那么好打发的呀！’‘没想到这几年赵君明性情变化这么多，这么快，终于要恢复正常了吗？’这些疑问在他听到赵君明要青楼里的妈妈给他化上一个小倌妆后不攻自破。王宵终是忍不住，问道：“喂，赵君明。你疯了吗？”赵君明长叹一声，跟王宵说明了来龙去脉。今天他约的人是暗杀组织的，他打听到，此人多半有龙阳之好，但是这个人对庄里的利益有好处，而且他还有件是要拜托此人。所以他不得不自己来见此人，一是来给妈妈再塞些好处，二是来打探打探此人的虚实和实力。“我武功不好，所以就拜托你在隔壁的房间里保护我。”赵君明的眼睛定定的看着王宵。王宵一脸不能理解，道：“你就不能再找个小倌去陪他吗？万一那个人长得虎背熊腰的，真么办？我不是打不过，就是害怕你要是……再说，人家店里的也专业些啊……”说到后面原本一脸奸笑的王宵看着赵君明越来越冷的脸色，便住嘴了。赵君明转过头示意一旁的丫鬟继续化妆，淡淡地说道：“不行，我有一件事需要当面说，不能让外人知道，万一别人泄露了……后果不堪设想。”“总之，就拜托你在隔壁呆一会了。”  
王宵在隔壁房间守着，听到赵君明房间里发出了酒壶碎裂在地的声响，千钧一发之际，王宵冲进房间，带着赵君明，跑了……

 

存个纲 大致就是楚相逢跟赵君明认识后，帮了一个特别大的忙，然后赵君明家里慢慢地重振起来，赵君明对楚相逢也有点暧昧，他把自己伪装了起来，因为这样才能留住楚相逢。楚相逢误以为他俩好了，但是之后赵君明为了家族毫不犹豫地放弃了楚相逢，让楚相逢受了很多苦，更主要的是他对楚相逢恶言相向，说他从未动过心。之后楚相逢一直在聚集势力，过了几年后【楚相逢27岁赵君明24岁王宵24岁赵辰18岁】楚相逢又回来了，赵君明认为两人之间只剩下交情，并且楚相逢恨他，以后不能再依靠楚相逢了。但是楚相逢却总是出现在他需要的地方，但已经没有当年的爱慕之情。一次，赵君明不得不找楚相随，而楚相随却把他约在了当年那个青楼中，对他极尽羞辱……  
“怎么。我对你好，你不要。对你坏，你还享受了起来？哼，你这个人就是命里犯贱。”  
“哈……哈……咳咳……”“你又何尝不是呢？你明知道我利用你，可你还不是回来了？啊……你，你有本事就把我弄死，何必……” 何必互相折磨……  
“我自然会弄死你。不过，我要先折磨你，让你看着你辛苦打下的家业破败，让你成为人人唾骂的浪荡小人。”

“你应该离开了，永远不要再回来。”赵君明  
王宵：“就你现在的状况，我一走，你必死无疑。”  
赵君明松了口气，但又冷冷地说出一句让王宵心惊胆跳的话：“你，是不是喜欢辰儿？”王宵沉默不语，赵君明便接着说：“无论你是否对辰儿怀有这般……肖想，但辰儿的确喜欢你。这种喜欢，你应该明白，那你呢……”  
赵君明仿佛是伤口又加剧了，喘息了两声，但又咬牙切齿地说：“不要把这种下作法子放在辰儿身上。虽然我不知道他是什么时候……对你有这般心思，但是你一定不能答应，一定不能答应，求你让他给我一点儿希望，我这身子也经不起几年折腾了。所以，我希望你走，你在我们家留够了，是时候回去了。我已经没有能力保护他了，你要回去守在他身边。”  
“你放心，明天，明天你就不会再见到我了。”王宵答道。  
王宵走后，赵君明倚在床边，缓缓闭上眼睛，面色苍白，额头上不断有汗珠出现。不知何时，他忽然呼吸急促，睁开双眼，但视线模糊不清，只能依稀看到有一个身影。  
“你什么时候来的？”“你托孤时。”  
“你……你不能……”“哼，就算是这个时候，你还想着他。可惜啊……你帮不了他，他正吃苦呢，也不知能不能熬过今夜。”  
“你……寒溪，寒雨！”“别喊了，他们来不了的。”  
“你，对他们做了什么？”“只是让他们好好睡了一觉。今晚，除了我，你谁也见不着的。”“你给我滚……出去！”  
“嗯，你的身体好像不太愿意我离开。”

“他们为什么不信我？为什么！！！”赵君明忽然发疯似的，一开始吼出声，然后有低下头喃喃。  
“他们不信你，我信你。”  
“我没有杀他，也没有害他，我没有，没有……”赵君明仿佛想要找到什么可以遮蔽他，把头埋在楚相逢的胸前。  
“对，这不是你的错，你没有错。”

楚相逢一把将赵君明拖回床上，不久后，床帷间不时传出赵君明低声的啜泣。悔恨声与求饶声让赵君明跌入了深深的绝望和疯狂之中。他享受与楚相逢做的这些腌臜事儿，但又恨腌臜的自己为求自保，害了沽月的一生。  
第二天正午，赵君明渐渐醒来，愣了会儿神，发觉枕边无人，便试着慢慢起了身。腰间的酸痛与那处的不适让他费了阵时间走到屏后，盯着还在往浴桶里放热水的寒雨，无言。寒雨抬起头看着赵君明，眼睛唰一下的就红了一圈，低了低头。终是不忍小心翼翼的询问他要不要即刻沐浴。赵君明如梦初醒，仿佛是刚刚看见寒雨，哑着嗓子说了声嗯，但又不甘地清了清嗓子，疲惫地道：“水放好了，你便出去罢。”  
他怕疼，但他从来都不说。可如今，他身上疼，心里也疼，他疼得快死了，也不愿向楚相逢示弱，向命运示弱。他曾想着，就算在人前低眉哈腰，在人后被当成茶余闲谈，一生又有多长呢？熬着熬着也就能过完这一生。到时，他就把他的所有都留给赵辰和王宵。但是半路又出现了楚相逢这个他命中的灾星。楚相逢的出现虽然帮助了他不少，但是还是妨碍了他这用一生所谋的计划。  
他在浴桶里，站也不是，坐也不是，一阵动作，让他那处更加不适。他只好红着脸半蹲在桶里，含着羞辱，把手放在身后，用手指慢慢地掏弄。耻辱感和一波波的舒适感让他闭上了眼睛，想要逃离现实。但还是忍不住，阵阵水波让他舒服地小声哼哼起来。他想要用另一只手挡住嘴中不断发出的声音，但是破碎的低喘声还是从屏后传进了卧房。


End file.
